The Coaches Daughter
by Jvann14
Summary: Coach Taylor and Tami didn't only have Julie 15 years ago. They have another daughter named Jayla. Julie and Jayla were inseperable all through childhood but when they reach teenage years Julie is quiet and shy and Jayla is outdoing. What happens when she starts seeing Tim Riggins and then leaves unexpectedly only to come back a few months later with a life changing secret.?
1. Prologue

15 years ago Eric and Tami Taylor did not just welcome one daughter into the world but two. Julie and Jayla Taylor did everything together, whether it was riding their bikes or reading a book they were inseparable. When they got to the seventh and eighth grades Julie was the quiet studious type but Jayla became a cheerleader and hung out with the populars. when they were 14 Jayla started to hang out with kids a year older than her. She meets Tim Riggins and what for him was supposed to be just another notch on his bedpost turned into a love he had never known. What happens when a year later Jayla leaves unexpectedly only to return a few months later with a life changing surprise.


	2. Chapter One

3rd Person point of view.

Jayla Taylor looked out the window from the backseat of her mother's car. She looks around and sees how nothing has changed in her nearly seven months away. She only looked away when she heard her three week old son Kamden whimper. She looks over at him to see he has his blanket twisted around him. Once she straightens it out he calms down and falls back asleep. She looks up to see her mom looking at her through the the rearview mirror.

Tami asks, " Is he okay? Do I need to stop for you to change or feed him?"

She smiles at her mom before saying, "No ma'am he's just fine."

Her mom looks back at the road and says, "We all missed you especially Julie and Tim. You know he came around and asked about you every week. He really loves you."

She looked at Tami and said, "I love him too Mom but I couldn't throw this at him especially since he was just starting to have summer work outs and things with Billy and their dad. He had enough on his plate without me adding to it. Besides I'm sure he's already moved on."

Tami's silence told her everything she needed to know. She didn't expect Tim to stay single especially with how she left things.

 _Flashback:_ _She looked at the pregnancy test in her hand. The positive pregnancy test. All she could think of was how this was going to ruin Tim. She looked up into the brown eyes of her twin sister and burst into tears. All Julie could do was hold her._ _When they pulled away Julie said, "You have to tell Tim. You can't hide this. You need to tell Mom and Dad too. "_ _Jayla nods and says, "I'll go over to Tim's now and depending on how things go with him will depend on what I tell Mom and Dad."_ _Julie nods. Jayla gets up and heads to her bedroom door. As soon as she walks out she is met with the concerned eyes of her mother. Tami's eyes fall downward towards Jayla's hands, more specifically the pregnancy test in her hands. Before she could put it somewhere Tami had snatched it out of her hand and was looking back and forth between her and the test._ _Jayla felt the tears well up in her eyes. Tami said, "Oh honey. Let's go to the doctor and then we'll tell Tim and your father."_ _With that Tami makes and appointment for the next day. Jayla still leaves the house to go to Tim's and when she gets there she sees something that made her heart shatter. Tim was standing on his front porch shirtless kissing Tyra Collette. They pulled away and that's when Tim noticed he standing there with tears running down her face. She turns and walks away ignoring the calls of Tim._

She is brought out of her flashback by her mom pulling into the football stadium.

She looks at Tami and says, "What are we doing here? I thought we were heading home so Kamden and I could get settled."

Tami looked at her and said, "We were but you father suggested I bring you here to meet him and Julie. He suggested I bring you both here so we can face the town head on, together as a family."

She nods her head and gets out of the car. As she picks Kamden and his carrier out of the car she feels to arms and sees a head of blonde hair crush her into a hug.

Julie just says, "I missed you so much. Dad wanted to be here but the scrimmage is bout to start and he had to be with the guys."

Jayla just nods and the three of the go into the stadium with Julie gushing about how cute Kamden is. When they make it through the gates they can feel everyone's eyes on them, Jayla and Kamden especially. She just kept her head high and continued on with her son. They made it to their seats and her eyes immediately found her dad who was already looking her way. He smiles at her and blows them all a kiss. His actions caught some of the teams attention and just her luck one of those guys was Tim. He followed her dad's gaze to them where he and Jayla lock eyes. He then looks down at he arms which were cradling Kamden, his eyes widen and she can see the realization cross his face, he dad can to because he grabs ahold of Tim and says something to him before sending him on his way. She knows that at the end of the game she's gonna have a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
